Ultra TV/Other/2001-2004
ultratv 2001 ident.JPG|This ident, used from 2001–2002, was designed by GRFX/Novocom. That was the generic ident for Ultra TV until 2002. ultratv 2002 ident personalised.PNG|The 2002 black-and-white ident, used from 2002 until 2004 during the 'tv.personalised' era. Ultra 5 Years Logo 2002.png|5 Years logo (2002). ultratv 2004 ident early April 2004.JPG|One of the 900+ idents that were broadcast from April until September 2004. ultratv logo 2004 from 2001.SVG|Alternate logo from April to September 2004. The shadow box was removed. Ultra Cow ident 2004.png|Cow ident, 2004. Designed by a dairy farmer after branding his cow. Ultra paint ident 2004.png|Paint ident, 2004. It looks like BBC2's ident from 1991. Ultra TV green field and blue sky ident 2001.png|Sky and field ident, 2001. Ultra Pizza ident 2004.png|Pizza ident. Designed when a customer saw an unusual pattern on his pizza. Ultra Brick ident 2004.png|Brick ident, 2004. Somebody painted a grafitti on this wall in an alley. Ultra Scribbles ident 2004.png|Scribbles ident, 2004. Done by preschool students. Ultra Alarm Clock Ident 2004.png|Alarm clock ident, 2004. One of the 900+ animated idents. Ultra Shadow ident 2004.png|Shadows ident, 2004. A stop-motion ident. Ultra Clouds Ident 2004.png|Clouds ident, 2004. Filmed above Canterbury Plains, CGI created by two Japanese exchange students. Ultra Cake Ident 2004.png|Cake ident, 2004. Become viral after posted on Ultra TV's website. Ultra TV Clock Store ident 2001.png|Clock shop ident, 2001. Although Novocom mostly specializes in CG animation, this one makes use of both live-action and CGI. Ultra TV Dinner Ident 2002.png|Dinner ident, 2002. The second ident aired, after the "Beach" ident. Ultra Crab Legs Ident 2004.png|Crab ident, 2004. Who did that? It was found in a seafood restaurant in Greece! Ultra Thunderstorm Ident 2004.png|Thunderstorm ident, 2004. Filmed right after a storm. Ultra Fireplace Ident 2004.png|Fireplace ident, 2004. The earliest ident submitted (it was uploaded on New Year's Eve. Ahh Christmas!). Ultra Disco Ball Ident 2004.png|Disco ball ident, 2004. Filmed in a disco! Ultra Spaghetti Ident 2004.png|Spaghetti ident, 2004. We loved it!!! Ultra TV Gears Ident 2001.png|Gears ident, 2001. Novocom's almost "bloop"! Used for movies. Ultra Bandage Ident 2004.png|Bandage ident, 2004. The founder's friends were on a holiday when they saw it. Ultra Lava Lamp Ident 2004.png|Lava lamp ident, 2004. It looks like BBC Two's "I Love '70s" bumper in 2000. Ultra TV Lava Lamps Ident 2001.png|Lava lamps ident, 2001. This used to be Novocom's most creative ident until 2002. Ultra TV Ballerina Class Ident 2002.png|Ballet class ident, 2002. Mainly used in children's programming and telenovelas (Spanish-language Mexican soap-operas). Ultra Giraffe Ident 2004.png|Giraffe ident, 2004. Used for documentary programming. Ultra Sunrise Ident 2004.png|Sunrise ident, 2004. Used especially before Gone with the Wind (1939) Ultra Blood Ident 2004.png|Blood ident, 2004. Used for horror programming and movies, including Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Ultra TV 10th Grade ident 2002.png|10th Grade Class ident, 2002. It was captured in a middle school. Ultra Window Wiping Ident 2004.png|Window wiping ident, 2004. Looks like it was made in the 90's. Ultra Cheeseburger Ident 2004.png|Cheeseburger ident, 2004. A Cuban immigrant came to find a cheeseburger meal. Ultra TV Island Ident 2001.png|Tropical Island ident, 2001. Might be Novocom's almost "bloop" again. Ultra TV Post Office Ident 2001.png|Post office ident, 2001. Used for documentaries, including The Blue Planet. Ultra TV Airplane Ident 2001.png|Airplane ident, 2001. Thankfully, not Novocom's "bloop". Taken in Alaska, edited with CGI. Used for news programs. Ultra TV Spider Ident 2001.png|Spider ident, 2001. Used for educational programmes. Ultra Powerpuff Girls Ident 2004.png|This ident was used before episodes of The Powerpuff Girls in 2004. Ultra TV Drunk Ident 2001.png|Beach, or "Drunk" ident, 2001. Must be Novocom's bloop! Oops, Novocom did it again!?!? Ultra Lion Ident 2004.png|Lion ident, 2004. Also for documentaries. ultra_gillette.png|Soccer ident, 2004. Used for live for sports and Gillette World Sport. ultra_shortland.png|Hospital Beep ident, 2004. Used for New Zealand drama series of Shortland Street. Ultra TV Sinking Ident 2001.png|Sinking ident, 2001. Surely another bloop ident! Ultra TV Cliff Ident 2001.png|Cliff ident, 2001. Made especially for adventure programmes. Ultra TV Pumpkin Patch Ident 2002.png|Pumpkin Patch ident, 2002. Thanksgiving Special Ident, used only in USA. Ultra TV Powerpuff Girls Ident 2001.png|This ident was used before episodes of The Powerpuff Girls in 2001. Ultra Math Ident 2004.png|Math ident, 2004. Used before educational programming. Submitted by high-school students in the Philippines. Ultra Car Air Freshener Ident 2004.png|Car Air Freshener ident, 2004. Maybe the driver got dizzy...? Ultra Igloo Ident 2004.png|Igloo ident, 2004. It was first seen in Greenland. Ultra Watermelon Ident 2004.png|Watermelon ident, 2004. A hot, sunny day didn't stop them from eating dessert. Ultra Preteen Ident 2004.png|Preteen's Bedroom ident, 2004. Maybe his bedroom was too weird... Ultra Mountain Ident 2004.png|Mountain ident, 2004. Is that surely Mount Everest? But melting snow caps! Ultra Gears Ident 2004.png|Gears ident, 2004. Same as above, but not in factory. Seen outdoors. Ultra Threat Detected Ident 2004.png|"Threat Detected!", or Computer Virus ident, 2004. Starts as a computer monitor, then a screenshot. Ultra TV 2001 Sale.png|This promo used was Sale of The Century UK in 2001. Ultra TV Preteen Ident 2001.png|Preteen ident, 2001. Ultra TV Preteen Ident 2002.png|Preteen ident, 2002. Ultra Morning Ident 2004.PNG|Morning ident, 2004. Used for breakfast programmes, including Ultra Breakfast and One Saturday Morning. Ultra TV Cartoon Network Studios Ident 2002.PNG|Cartoon Network Studios ident, 2002. Used for Cartoon Network programmes. UltraTVDogIdent.jpg|German shepard ident, 2002. The ident is part of the channel's 5 year anniversary. Note: This ident is without black and white. Ultra TV 2001 Shortland Street.png|Used to promote Shortland Street promo in 2002. Angel.jpg|This ident was used before episodes of Monica's Gang, 2004. Toyota.png|This ident was used before episodes of Gillette World Sport in 2002. Ultra TV 2002 Shortland Street.png|This ident was used before episodes of Shortland Street in 2002. ultra_htf.png|This ident was used before episodes of Happy Tree Friends in 2004. Ultra Pokeball Ident 2001.png|This ident was used before episodes of Pokémon in 2001. Ultra Pokeball Ident 2002.png|This ident was used before episodes of Pokémon in 2002. Ultra Pokeball Ident 2004.png|This ident was used before episodes of Pokémon in 2004. Ultra TV Times 2001.png|TV Times ident (Central 1989: TV Times), 2002. Ultra TV Times 2002.png|TV Times ident (Central 1989: TV Times), 2002. Ultra TV Times 2004.png|TV Times ident (Central 1989: TV Times), 2004. The only ident that has no tv.personalized slogan. 11.PNG|Used for September 11, 2001, 9/11 attacks remembrance. 2001.png|Animate Your World ident, 2001. 2002.png|Animate Your World ident, 2002. 2004.png|Animate Your World ident, 2004. Note: The slogan misspelled: "tv.personaliised". Ultratv_logo_2004_from_2001_Kids.svg|Rainbow color variant from January 2003-September 2004 for Ultra Kids. Untitled-2.png|Candy variant from 2003-September 2004. Untitled-21.png|Rainbow candy variant, from 2003-September 2004 for Ultra Kids. Category:Uncategorized